


Why Not?

by apiegohome



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts, I don't always write so explicitly, I'm Sorry, M/M, SoRikuRoku, Soriku - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiegohome/pseuds/apiegohome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to their home town to spend Christmas with their friends and family, Riku awkwardly finds himself being propositioned by his boyfriend's twin brother! Lucky for him, Sora's more than okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

Riku had always liked Christmas. There was no denying that these days it _was_ highly over-commercialised, but when it came down to it, the holiday still meant the same thing. He wasn't a religious person, and he could easily appreciate that side of its origins, but what he really considered Christmas to be all about was his family and friends. He wanted nothing more than to spend quality time with the people he loved most, and this year was shaping up to be no different.

Riku, along with his boyfriend, Sora, had returned to their home town to spend the holiday with a few of their old friends, and visit their families. They were currently in attendance at a rather large party their friend, Kairi was hosting, who without fail, held one every year. Always more than happy to accommodate their rather eclectic mix of friends, Kairi just loved having an excuse for bringing everyone together.

It was much later in the evening now, and the party was in full swing. Riku snorted into his drink as a drunken Tidus fell messily into a nearby potted plant; Selphie laughing raucously, before struggling to get him back out.

Riku sat back further into the couch and shifted into a more comfortable position. He rested his now empty tumbler down against his thigh, and brushed a few wayward strands of his hair from out of his eyes. He'd managed to catch up with everyone he wanted to, and now he was just happy to sit and chill. The alcohol in the punch he had been drinking had made him slightly sleepy, but it was a nice feeling though, and the entire atmosphere of the party was just so perfectly relaxed. Work had been exceptionally busy this late in the season, so it sure was nice to have a bit of down time, just surrounded by his closest friends, with a cold drink in hand, and great tunes playing in the background.

"No way!" Sora suddenly laughed from beside him on the couch, instantly drawing his attention. Sora wasn't looking at him, or out at the party either. He was solely focussed on his brother sitting on his other side; Riku turning just in time to see Sora shove at Roxas' shoulder playfully.

Riku could just see the corner of Sora's wide grin; Roxas in turn was smirking, a cheeky curve to his lips.

"Come on," Roxas murmured quietly, nudging Sora's shoulder right back. He lifted his arm and casually propped his elbow on Sora's shoulder, his fingers playing with a few soft spikes of Sora's chocolate hair.

Sora just laughed again, rolling his eyes. "We're not teenagers anymore, Rox."

Roxas huffed and flumped back against the couch, but the cheeky smile never left his face. He beckoned Sora closer and leaned in to whisper something in his ear, his eyes suddenly sliding over to Riku. Riku raised his eyebrows when Sora turned slightly to look at him too, the both of them now giving him a long, appraising look.

"What's going on?" He asked, feeling a little uneasy. He didn't like the way they were looking at him.

"He wouldn't, he's not into that," Sora mumbled to Roxas instead, still staring at Riku.

Roxas rolled his eyes to the ceiling, as if begging for patience and leaned in closer still, whispering more fervently into Sora's ear.

Riku frowned as Sora's eyes glazed over, his lips parting a little as he breathed out a shaky breath.

He didn't know what Roxas was saying, but it obviously had something to do with him.

" _Okay, okay,_ I'll ask," Sora finally laughed, Roxas sitting back in his seat looking more than satisfied, and still making bedroom eyes at Riku.

"Wh –" Riku coughed and roughly cleared his throat before trying to speak again. "What's happening?"

Smiling calmly, Sora turned more fully towards him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Well, Rox was just wondering, if maybe…he could join in with us. Tonight."

"Join in with us?" Riku repeated, feeling confused.

Sora leaned in close and pressed a small kiss to Riku's cheek. "Yeah, you know…when we have some fun together…"

"Oh…" Riku replied, immediately thinking about going to a theme park with Sora, or making dinner together – fun things like that, but then suddenly, he remembered the expression on Roxas' face again and everything just clicked.

"Oh! …Okay." Realising exactly what Sora was implying, Riku's eyes flew over to Roxas who was still silently watching. He noticed Riku looking straight away, and gave him a cheeky wink. Riku blinked owlishly, the tips of his ears growing warm.

He quickly looked back to Sora. "Err, I mean…do you…want him to?"

"Only if you're okay with it," Sora whispered, sliding a hand slowly up Riku's broad chest. "He says he's a little jealous of me – wants you to fuck him, too."

It wasn't just the tips of his ears now, Riku's cheeks instantly flushing a light pink. Damn it, he never blushed, but Sora knew intimately what dirty talk did to him. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat as Sora brushed the tips of his fingers over one of his perked nipples.

"Ah…and you're really okay with that?" Riku…was finding this all a bit hard to believe. Surely, Sora's _twin brother_ wasn't _really_ suggesting a threesome? Maybe, this was actually a test of some sort?

Sora leaned in again and curled his tongue around Riku's earlobe. "Yeah…I want to watch."

Riku shivered lightly and tried to think rationally. He'd only just met Roxas today, but he'd always heard a lot about him from Sora, since they had been dating for a while now.

His eyes darted back over to Roxas, who flashed him a wicked grin.

There was no denying that the guy was cute – he _was_ Sora's identical twin after all…but, the chance of having them both together – at the _same time?_ Wasn't that a fantasy that only really existed in pornos – taking a pair of hot twins to bed…?

Riku looked at Sora next who was now gazing dazedly at his lips. As Riku watched, Sora subtly licked his own, his breaths noticeably deeper.

Well...if Sora really _was_ keen, and it was kind of obvious he was, then –

"Yeah. Okay."

Sora's eyes snapped up to his, his cheeks dimpling with his grin. "Cool." He kissed Riku's tempting lips, sliding his hand teasingly up along his thigh.

Roxas stood, giving Sora and Riku a heated look in turn. "I'll go first. See you up there."

Without waiting for an answer, he started heading for the stairs; Riku and Sora both watching his exit.

"Huh? Wait, we're doing it _here?_ " Riku couldn't help feeling slightly panicked. This was Kairi's house, after all, that also happened to be full to the brim with their mutual friends.

"Why not?" Sora shrugged, pressing the tip of his index finger to the middle of Riku's lip. "You know I don't like to wait, Riku."

Riku drew in a sharp breath and felt more than a little aroused by the look Sora was currently giving him. It was definitely true that when Sora wanted something…it was near impossible for Riku to deny him. So really, what did he have to lose here, when he had everything to gain?

Grabbing his hand, Sora wordlessly led Riku up the stairs, through another neat sitting room and then along a dim hallway where they both knew the bedrooms were situated.

A door halfway along opened slightly, and they hurried towards it, Sora pushing it open before pulling Riku inside.

Closing the door behind them, Roxas leaned back against the door. "Do you have condoms, Sor?"

Sora grinned. "Yeah, for Riku, too. He's a bit bigger."

" _Great_ ," Roxas breathed, engaging the lock on the door.

Caught between the two grinning twins, Riku was starting to feel a little nervous.

"So, uh, what do you want me to do?"

"Relax…" Sora crooned, wrapping his arms around Riku's waist. "Rox and I will take care of _everything_."

Sora slid a hand into Riku's hair and gently tugged him down for a heated kiss; Riku's eyes slowly falling shut as he tried emptying his mind. All sensible thought left him as Sora's tongue darted into his mouth and he groaned, smoothing his hands down Sora's slim waist, only to grab at his hips.

Moaning quietly and pressing forward into Riku's possessive hold, Sora danced his fingers along the bottom hem of Riku's shirt before swiftly pulling it up and over his head.

Sora threw the discarded shirt to the floor, just as Roxas grabbed him by the arm and turned him more fully towards him. Without fanfare, Roxas tugged Sora's shirt off as well before promptly grabbing his chin and guiding their lips together.

Roxas looked at Riku as he claimed Sora's lips, Sora in turn whimpering as Roxas slid his tongue deep into his mouth. Riku could only watch, feeling slightly out of breath as Roxas pulled Sora more firmly against him; Sora's eyes falling shut as their bodies came into closer contact. Roxas moaned, his hands clutching at Sora's hips and holding him firmly in place.

Riku…was unbelievably turned on. He vacantly thought he probably shouldn't be enjoying watching this so much – his boyfriend making out with his own twin, but the straining erection in his pants was telling him otherwise. Sora's face and the sounds of their moans was just so _hot._ And why did it seem like they both knew each other's bodies so well…was it possible they'd done this before?

Breaking their kiss, Roxas panting lightly, Sora made quick work of unbuttoning Roxas' shirt and shoved it from his shoulders. He flicked his fingers over Roxas' hardening nipples and sucked slowly along his neck.

Roxas threw back his head and groaned, pressing his chest into Sora's wandering hands. His half-lidded eyes slid over to Riku and Riku couldn't help but gasp. This…was so _different_ to having sex with only one person. He felt like he shouldn't be watching, but at the same time he knew he didn't want to look away.

Leaving Roxas breathless for the moment, Sora turned back to Riku and clasped one of his hands. Riku instinctively leant down for another kiss and rolled his tongue into Sora's mouth. Not wanting to break the kiss, Sora walked Riku backwards before pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed. He kissed Riku again, now standing close between his legs as Roxas quickly followed them, already unbuckling his pants.

"Don't be afraid to touch, Riku…" Sora panted onto his lips. "We _all_ want to feel good."

Riku groaned at the very thought of _touching,_ and hurriedly toed off his shoes. He moved to pull Sora down on top of him, but Roxas got there first. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sora's waist from behind, breathing into his ear.

"I want you first, Sor," he whispered, but still loud enough for Riku to hear.

Sora moaned and pressed backwards, Roxas now flush against him, and rubbing his hips back and forth over Sora's clothed ass. Sora's eyes slid down to meet Riku's and he smiled; Riku captivated by the warm flush on his cheeks.

"You want to watch for a bit?" Sora asked, still pressing back against Roxas.

Riku could only offer a shaky nod, as he leveraged himself backwards and got more comfortable on the bed. _God,_ he was so hard, his cock was starting to ache.

By the time Riku had resituated himself against the pillows on the bed, Roxas had lost his jeans and he and Sora were exploring each other again. They were facing each other and Riku could very clearly see they were both hard and pressed deliciously close together as Roxas kissed Sora deeply.

His fingers skilfully unbuttoned Sora's pants, and the dark fabric fell to the floor. Their movements more frantic now; Sora kicked out of his shoes and shook his pants off of his legs as Roxas' lips pressed open-mouthed kisses down his neck and along his shoulder. Desperate for more, Roxas wasted no time in sliding Sora's boxers slowly down his hips.

Riku groaned just looking at the hungry expression on Sora's face as Roxas curled his fingers around Sora's erection and rhythmically began to pump him.

Clumsily working his way out of his own jeans, Riku left his boxer-briefs on, only to tease himself more, ghosting his fingers lightly over his obvious bulge. Sora's eyes were open and he moaned at the sight of Riku touching himself, just as Roxas gently bit down into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Sora gasped in response, bucking his hips into Roxas' hand. " _Ahh! R-Rox!"_

Panting heavily, Sora jerked Roxas' boxers off, too, and slid his fingers down the cleft of Roxas' ass.

Roxas growled and roughly nudged Sora onto the bed, positioning him on his knees and urging him to bend forwards.

Now kneeling on the bed to the right of Riku, Sora leaned forwards more and pressed his lips to Riku's; Riku all but devouring him as he smoothed a hand along his cheek and up into his hair.

Roxas rushed to open the packet of lube he was holding and pool some in the palm of his hand. Still standing, he grabbed one of Sora's hips and plunged two of his slick fingers deep inside.

Whimpering into Riku's mouth, Sora and Riku both moaned at the same time as Roxas rolled his wrist and began thrusting his fingers in, again and _again._ Intently gazing into Riku's eyes, Sora still resting on his elbows, grabbed one of Riku's hands and promptly sucked two of his fingers into his mouth.

Riku choked and his eyes flew wide, his cock jerking at the sight of Sora shivering and moaning around his fingers while Roxas still finger-fucked him from behind. Sora's mouth was wet and warm, his tongue licking and swirling slowly around Riku's fingers. Coupled with the lustful look on his face, it was nearly proving too much for Riku to bear.

Riku started gently thrusting his fingers in and out of Sora's inviting mouth as Roxas took his time teasing him, the press of his fingers steadily working in deeper.

Roxas finally pulled back and removed them, but Riku didn't want to stop, still pushing his fingers passed Sora's kiss-bruised lips. So fixated on the dark colour of Sora's eyes and the shine of saliva on his fingers, Riku completely missed Roxas hurrying to roll a condom onto himself.

Roxas grasped one of Sora's hips again and lined himself up. The anticipation clear on his face, he smoothly pushed all the way inside, until his thighs were pressed firmly against Sora's ass. At the sudden, larger intrusion, Sora arched his spine inwards and gasped loudly, releasing Riku's fingers.

" _R-Roxas…!"_

"Oh, _God,_ I _missed_ this…" Roxas moaned, now grabbing both of Sora's hips and wreathing him back hard onto his cock. He began rolling his hips, starting a strong, deep rhythm as Sora pushed back, begging for more sensation.

Riku felt like he was going to lose it, just watching Roxas slowly sliding his cock in and out of Sora. Sora had stopped supporting himself on his elbows, opting to rest his chest against the bed, with his arms bent and hands near his face. He had his eyes closed, with his head to the side, and his mouth hanging open. He moaned and gasped on every one of Roxas' thrusts.

Riku thought maybe he should've been at least a little freaked out about Sora so willingly letting his brother fuck him, but just seeing how much he was so obviously enjoying himself just served to turn Riku on even more.

He quickly jerked his boxer-briefs off and fisted himself, pumping in time to Roxas' thrusts into Sora. Riku lifted Sora's chin and urged him to look at him, and as Sora's blue eyes dazedly met with his, that was when he had a better idea.

Shuffling further up the bed, Riku urgently grabbed a fistful of Sora's hair and directed his open mouth down and around his flushed erection. Sora whimpered and swallowed him down, Riku already helping by bobbing Sora's head, and thrusting in deep, as far as Sora's perfect mouth would have him.

Riku wasn't going to last much longer, Sora's wet lips and sinful tongue, sucking and licking around his cock; Roxas still fucking Sora hard.

" _Nngh!"_

All at once, the pressure inside him reached its climax. The euphoria raced through Riku's senses as he shakily pumped his release into Sora's waiting mouth. He watched breathlessly, half in a daze as Sora swallowed most of him down. Still kneeling, Riku lowered himself and sat down on the bed heavily. His cock slipped out from between Sora's moistened lips and Riku let himself flop backwards into the pillows, just as Roxas plunged in one last time, and gasped out his own release.

" _A-Ahh…!"_

Groaning and gently pulling out of Sora, Roxas wearily tugged off the spent condom and threw himself down on the bed beside Riku. No one said anything as Sora dragged himself back up onto his hands and knees, and clumsily crawled between them, settling against Roxas' chest. His breaths quietening, Riku looked over and realised Sora was still hard.

Roxas shot a meaningful glance Riku's way as he leaned in to capture Sora's lips, kissing him softly. Sora sighed and slid his arms around Roxas' neck, pressing in close again. Slow on the uptake, and still so enthralled by the way Roxas and Sora were so comfortably intimate with each other, Riku didn't notice Roxas reaching for him until he felt a light pressure encircling his wrist.

Successfully gaining Riku's attention once more, Roxas guided his hand around Sora's hip, encouraging him to slide his fingers around Sora's aching arousal.

Riku didn't need to be told twice as he rolled onto his side and moved closer, spooning against Sora's body. He stroked Sora just the way he knew he liked it, twisting his hand slightly and kneading down along the underside before trailing his fingers all the way up and squeezing around the head. He shifted his hips back and forth against Sora's ass, just enjoying the gentle stimulation, as he sucked and licked along Sora's exposed shoulder.

Sora was soon shivering and writhing between them, Roxas plundering Sora's mouth with his lips and tongue, and Riku's hands wandering, leisurely exploring Sora's gorgeous body. He pressed lingering kisses along the soft skin of Sora's neck, dragged his fingernails lightly through the fine hairs on his thighs.

Feeling Sora's impatience in the way he shifted against him, Riku sat up and pushed Sora onto his back. Roxas moved with him, kissing Sora for a moment longer before gently tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth, his fingers gliding over Sora's heaving chest.

Riku lifted and smoothly parted Sora's legs, before settling between them. He ran his fingernails along the soft inner skin of Sora's thighs before leaning in and taking his erection deep into his mouth. Sora breathed out a quiet moan and watched his cock disappearing passed Riku's parted lips. He pressed upwards into the irresistible warmth; Riku in turn beginning a firm rhythm, his tongue pressing and lapping.

Holding Sora's erection steady, Riku reached down with his other hand and teased his fingers around the softened entrance of his ass.

" _R-Rikuu – yess…!"_ Sora clawed at the bedsheets and moaned with abandon as Riku sunk three of his fingers into him, curving them inwards and shallowly thrusting. Sora threw back his head, gasping for air; Roxas kissing along his neck and playing with his nipples.

Riku was starting to become aroused again just listening to the noises escaping Sora's lips. He slid his mouth up and down, over and over as he brought Sora closer to his completion. Sora's body sharply jolted and he cried out loudly, Roxas sealing their lips together and swallowing Sora's moans as he came hard inside Riku's mouth.

Riku removed his hands and sat back up, closely admiring Sora still splayed out before him. He was so beautiful with his chest heaving, covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Sora smiled up at him and lazily tucked a hand behind his mess of spiky hair. He looked so relaxed, completely spent and satisfied. Riku couldn't help but smile back.

Sitting up as well, Roxas shifted closer to Riku and placed a hand on his thigh. The touch easily drew Riku's attention, and Roxas grinned winningly before raising Riku's chin with his other hand and steering him into a kiss.

This…was remarkably different for Riku. He'd never kissed anyone else but Sora for years, since they had started dating some time ago. The subtle, unique taste of Roxas and the way he curled his tongue around Riku's was all surprisingly pleasurable.

Oh so gently, Riku tilted his head further to the side and deepened the kiss. Asserting more control, Riku brushed a hand through Roxas' hair and curled his fingers around the back of his neck, holding him in place. Roxas groaned into his mouth and slid his hand along Riku's thigh before reaching down and around Riku's burgeoning erection. Riku quietly gasped, letting Roxas stroke him back to full hardness.

Sora propped himself up on his elbows, eager to join back in. He reached over to wrap his hand firmly around Roxas, massaging and kneading.

"Riku…" Sora called, both Riku and Roxas looking down at him.

"…I want to see you fuck Roxas."

Looking back at Riku, Roxas nodded in agreement and gently cupped and massaged his balls. Sora's words and Roxas' touch had Riku jerking his hips; his cock now flushed and ready under Roxas' sure assistance.

Enjoying the way Sora's eyes wandered over his body, Riku just smiled and wordlessly nodded in answer. He made sure that Sora was still watching as he sealed his and Roxas' mouths together, shoving his tongue roughly past his lips. Roxas moaned and continued to stroke him, Riku pumping his hips into Roxas' warm hand.

Sora shuddered in a breath and tugged at Riku's arm, pulling him down to lie on the bed beside him. Roxas immediately straddled Riku's hips and took over from where Sora's hand had left off. He stroked himself firmly, his other hand sliding up and down his chest, and teasing at his nipples.

Roxas continued his little show, while Sora kissed along Riku's jawline and grabbed up one of his hands. Riku let him pour lubricant there, Sora thoroughly coating Riku's fingers before urging his hand closer to Roxas' ass.

Not needing any further encouragement, Riku reached between Roxas' legs and smoothly slipped two of his fingers up inside. Roxas quivered and whimpered deliciously, squeezing his eyes shut.

" _More, Riku_ …" Sora panted in Riku's ear, starting to rub himself against Riku's toned thigh. Having Sora's hips pressing into him, and Roxas moaning and touching himself above him, Riku was driven near wild with need. Shifting restlessly, he did what he was told and pushed a third finger into Roxas' tight heat, twisting his wrist in quick, deep thrusts.

Riku groaned as Roxas began sinking down onto his fingers, perfectly in time with every one of his thrusts. Roxas was so damn _tight_ inside. Riku couldn't wait to feel that around him.

While he kept preparing Roxas and fucking him with his fingers, Sora worked some lubricant over Riku's straining erection before rolling on a condom.

Seeing that Riku was ready, and already so impatient, Roxas removed Riku's fingers from inside of him and shifted into a better position, opening his legs wider. He took a hold of Riku and promptly lined himself up, the head of Riku's cock just starting to press in.

"Put it all the way in…" Sora whispered, sucking Riku's earlobe into his mouth. He trailed his fingers down Riku's firm abdomen before grasping his own erection and beginning to pump slowly.

" _Do it, Riku_ …He likes it _hard and fast_ …"

Feeling Roxas stretching open to accommodate his size, Riku held his hips tight and _rammed_ him down _hard_. Roxas threw his head back and cried out, his eyes flying open.

" _Ahhh!...Ungh…"_

" _Don't stop,"_ Sora moaned, mesmerised by the look on Roxas' face. He jerked himself faster.

Groaning at all the intense sensation, Riku set the pace and fucked Roxas without restraint, lifting his hips with every thrust, slamming Roxas back down to meet him.

"Oh, _fuck yes!"_ Roxas gasped, planting a hand on Riku's chest for balance and frantically stroking himself with his other, keeping in time with Riku's thrusts.

" _Harder,_ Riku! Fuck him like you _love_ fucking me…" Sora pulled Riku to face him, and kissed him deeply, Riku responding fervently, even as his kept his movements inside Roxas constant.

Gasping and moaning, Riku could feel his orgasm rapidly building as he looked down and watched Sora fluidly stroking, his hips jerking and trembling.

" _A-Ah – ffu – !"_

With a jumble of incoherent words, Roxas finally lost it. He arched his spine and gasped and moaned, squeezing around Riku still buried deep inside of him, and coming, and _coming –_ all over Riku's chest.

Watching Roxas come undone was enough for Sora, too, who groaned and bit down into Riku's neck, pumping his release into his hand and over Riku's thigh.

Riku was quick to follow them, pushing himself into Roxas as far as he could go. He threw his head back against the pillows, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream, as his orgasm fizzed and sung along his veins.

Collapsing messily onto Riku's heaving chest, Roxas shivered as Riku's cock slipped out of him. Still catching his breath, Riku lifted his arm and rest a hand in Roxas' hair, his other curling around Sora, sliding up and down his back.

With another heavy groan, Roxas managed to roll himself off of Riku and then cuddled in close on his other side. Riku wrapped his arm around him, too.

Roxas splayed his hand over Riku's chest, still trying to regulate his breathing. "That was…"

"…Wow…" Riku managed, squeezing both Sora and Roxas, lying in his arms.

"Yeah…" Sora agreed, his satisfied grin back in place.

Grinning too, Riku leaned down and kissed him, then quickly turned around and kissed Roxas, too.

Sora moaned. "Rox, you gotta move closer to us…"

Roxas breathed out a laugh, circling the tip of one of his fingers around Riku's nipple.

"I'm sure we can work something out."

In unison, the twins both grinned wickedly at Riku; Sora excitedly shifting closer.

Riku sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Lord, have mercy..._

These two were going to be the death of him.


End file.
